


Pool- One Shot

by Johnprincelennon



Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M, Johnlennon paulmccartney, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnprincelennon/pseuds/Johnprincelennon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul gets John to take his shirt off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool- One Shot

Paul is swimming around in the pool, tossing back the beachball that was tossed to him, he doesn't care about any of the people here only John and he can't find him in the pool. He looks up on the deck and sees John over by the men's bathroom exit, standing there, looking very uncomfortable. "Johnny, you alright?" Paul said towards John, He looked like he was going to be sick. 

John shook his head and closed his eyes. He made sure his shirt wasn't showing his body every couple of seconds. He was very insecure about his body, and didn't like people to see it. He wouldn't even take his shirt off in front of Mimi because she would make fun of him. He was more nervous because his mom was there and he was afraid to show his body, afraid that his mom would laugh at him too. 

Paul raised his eyebrows and looked for the ladder to get out of the pool, he swam towards the edge and climbed the ladder, walking over to John. "Are you feeling okay?" He could see John playing with the hem of his shirt.

John didn't look at him, he bit his lip. "Paul I'm scared.."

Paul put his hand under John's jaw so he could look into his eyes, "Taking off your shirt? Is this what's it about?" Paul looked at him worried, he felt bad for John, he's always been insecure about his body but this was a first. He looked back at everyone and back at John and pulled him into the bathroom.

He nodded and looked at Paul. "Mimi always makes fun of me and I'm afraid that she will do it here too, in front of my mum. I'm scared to have mum see my body. I'm afraid she'll make fun of it like Mimi does." He then slowly looked at the bathroom floor. "I just don't want to get made fun of, I'm already embarrassed..."

"Oh, John..." Paul rubbed his back softly, "Do you want me to call your mum over and we can talk to her?" Maybe if he told her about the situation she'd understand and tell mimi to keep her mouth shut." 

He looked at him and shrugged. He then nodded slowly, biting his lip harder. "What if she makes fun of me?" 

"Why would your own mother make fun of you? Just because Mimi does?" 

"I don't know...yes.." He looked down at his feet.

Paul sighed and hugged John tight, kissing his cheek. "You're beautiful, John..don't let anyone tell you otherwise, we all have our insecurities but we have to overcome them...embrace them even."

John wrapped his arms around Pauls neck and hugged him tightly. "You're going to make me take my shirt off aren't you?" 

Paul giggled "You're going to have to eventually" He put his hand on his hip "Unless you want Mimi to yell at you about it." 

He sighed and walked to the bathroom door, he opened it and walked outside. He got in the water. "I can't do it..." He looked at his mom, then at Paul. 

Paul looked down at John wallowing in the pool with his shirt on, he was nervous Mimi might say something. He sat down and pushed himself into the pool, "Aren't you afraid they might say something?" He turned around and looked at Mimi and his Mother, quickly turning back to John. 

He nodded and walked in the water anyway, grabbing the bucket. He filled it with water and moved the bucket of water towards Paul, the water getting him, his mom, and Mimi wet.

Paul frowned "John you just got them wet! They're going to yell at you." John's mother stood up and shook off her sundress "Winston! Please watch what you're doing with that water!" She almost sat back down when she noticed his shirt on in the water. Paul gulped and rubbed his face, watching Julia walk over to the edge of the pool "Why is your shirt on?" 

He bit his lip and looked down at the water. "Silly me.. I didn't know I had it on still.." He went pale.

Mimi got up and walked over to where her sister was. "He always has a shirt on, I always tell him to take it off and he never does. He cries-" John didn't let her finish, he grabbed Mimi and pulled her into the pool. 

"John!" Paul screamed and everyone turned to see Aunt Mimi soaked in the pool. Paul quickly got out and helped her out, grabbing a towel to help her dry. He couldn't believe he just did that, neither could his mother. "John Winston Lennon, how dare you do that to your poor aunt!? You should be ashamed of yourself!" She walked over to where Paul and Mimi was and helped her dry off. Paul let Julia handle the rest and walked over pulling John out of the pool and back into the bathroom, "what the hell was that about?" 

He looked down and put his head in his hands. "I didn't mean to pull her into the pool, I just didn't want my mum finding out that way..do you think she knows now?" 

Mimi looked at her sister. "I don't understand why John hates me.." 

He came out of the bathroom. "Maybe because you took me from my own mother!"

"John she didn't want you anyway!" Mimi yelled at him. 

Tears formed in his eyes and he ran away from everyone, running to the other end of the pool and into the shade. He sat down at a table and started to cry.

Paul sighed, and itched his head walking over to John and sat beside him. "John..it's quite obvious your mother knows, do you want to leave? I don't think this is going to end well here.." he grabbed a towel off a chair next to him and handed it to John. "Come on, let's go back to my house."

He looked at him. "Did my mom really not want me?" 

George got out of the pool and walked to John and Paul. "John you alright mate? Your mom seems to be upset."

He turned around and looked at his mom, sighing and then looking at Paul. "Does my mom even love me?"

"Of course she does John." George patted his back. 

Paul nodded "She does, I know she does..if she didn't would she bother to show up? Would she bother seeing you?" He looked over to Julia and Mimi who were walking towards the women's bathroom. After a few minutes Julia walked out and called out for John. 

He groaned and started to get up slowly. He kissed Paul's cheek . "I'll be right back." He started to walk towards his mother. "Yes mum?" He started to fiddle with his fingers. 

She sighed "Why are you acting like this, John? What's going on?" She rubbed her forehead and stood there sternly, awaiting a response.

"Truth is, I'm afraid to take off my shirt. Mimi makes fun of me, she says that I'm fat...that's why I never slept unless I'm fully clothed.." He looked to the ground, embarrassed. 

Julia stared at her son in complete disbelief, "John, look at me. You are not fat, and the fact that Mimi is poking fun at you is unacceptable...I will talk to her about this." 

"Mom she'll lie to you. Mom she doesn't like me, she never has, and she hates George for no reason. She hates everyone for no reason and I'm tired of living with her..she says I'm the reason..dad left.."

George looks at John and sits on the table. "How do you think the talk is going?" He looked down at Paul. 

Pete and Stu walked over to them. "What's up with John and his mom?" 

"He pulled Mimi into the water and his mom got mad." George replied to them both. 

"You are not the reason your father left, John. Mimi is a very strict person and you know that, she doesn't hate you nor does she hate anyone else, if she hated you she wouldn't bother to feed you or care for you." Julia sighed and walked into the bathroom and brought Mimi out "John is telling me you hate him and are making fun of him, is this true Mimi?" Paul watched John talking to his Mother and Mimi, "I don't know, George..it doesn't look good." 

John turned around and looked at his friends, rubbing his face. 

Mimi nodded and looked at her sister. "I don't like his friends, especially that George child."

"I'm not a child!" George grumbled. 

"I make fun of him, yes, I don't know why I do. I just do." Mimi continued.

John sat down on the chair next to the girls bathroom.

"That is no way to treat children, Mimi and you know that" Paul watched from the table, eyes locked on John. He stood up and walked over, grabbing him by the hand and away from everyone. This was too much and he knew John couldn't handle it.

He followed Paul and held his hand. "Paul? I was going to tell her I was gay..." 

"Julia he acts like a child!" Mimi almost screamed. 

His jaw dropped "You were what? Why? That could just worsen this entire situation." He grabbed John by the shoulders "Don't make that mistake, John." And out of nowhere, Paul heard a slap..Julia just smacked Mimi across the face. "Do not talk about my son like that, I've had enough of you Mimi." She walked out of the pool area, going towards her car.

His eyes got huge as he turned around. "Do you want to go to my moms house with me?" He grinned.

Mimi started to leave too, not wanting to be there anymore. She didn't care if she left John there. She got in her car and left. 

George gasped as he saw Julia smack Mimi. "GO MOM!" He yelled and clapped. 

"Won't she be upset if we bother her?" Paul bit his lip and looked around seeing everyone leave. "Wouldn't you rather come back to my house?" 

"I don't get to see my mom a lot Paul... I don't think she would be mad." 

She didn't mean to do it, but from all the anger built up..it overtook her. "If Mimi yells at you, for this..I'm so sorry." She grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes. 

"Paul please come with me."

"I will" He followed John and got inside Julia's car. "Mimi will calm down, eventually..no need to cry Julia, it's not your fault" he smiled at her and closed the door, and put his hand on top of Johns in the back seat.

He smiled at Paul and held Pauls hand. "Don't worry, Mimi's an ass anyway." He kissed Paul's cheek softly. 

Paul smiled and looked at the rear view mirror to see Julia staring at them, he gasped and pinched John. "What was that?" Julia looked at the boys through the mirror, she saw it..she definitely saw it. Paul started to sweat, heart racing and all he heard in his head was *idiot, idiot, idiot.*

"I don't know what you mean mum.." He leaned his head on Paul's shoulder. "You okay Paul?" He whispered to him.

Paul's breathing grew heavier, "She saw us kiss" he said as quietly as possible. "I did, what's going on?" It was obvious Paul wasn't quiet enough. He tensed up, he felt like jumping out of the car.

He looked the other way. "I'm gay!" He quickly kissed Paul's lips to get him to calm down a little bit, rubbing his chest softly. "Mom I love Paul and Paul loves me.." He held Paul's hand. 

He was sent into a spiral of *o* as John attached his lips to his, he pulled away and stared at Julia in the mirror grinning nervously. Julia pulled the car to the shoulder and stopped, she turned around to face the boys. "Paul, sweetie don't be scared." She looked at him smiling, "I've known about this." She laughed softly, patting their legs. Paul choked, he was speechless. "You two make it so obvious might I say." 

"How do we make it that obvious?" He then remembered all the times they would hold hands and kiss in public. "Oh.." He looked at Paul. "Speaking of kiss, why'd you pull away?" He pouted. "What do you think about it mom?"

He turned to John, dumbfounded, "I didn't think your mother knew." Julia giggled "oh sweetie I knew for so long and I think you two are just the cutest! The others don't know do they?" 

"No I'm sure the others know, it was obvious. Thanks mom." He laid his head on Paul's chest and closed his eyes. He was sleepy, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Mom..where's dad?"

She rolled her eyes and started back driving "I'm sure they don't, I'm a mother I notice things easier than others." She watched the cars cautiously as she drove back home, she heard what John said but chose to ignore it...She didn't want another fight. Paul heard it though and knew what she was doing, he tried to distract John as best as he could so he'd eventually fall asleep. 

"Why did he leave us mom? What did we do to make him leave? Why did he want to kidnap me?" He rubbed his eyes and yawned, eventually fell asleep on Paul's chest. He started to have a dream about his father, how he was at Blackpool and his dad was about to kidnap him. It made him stir a bit. He never understood why his dad left and always wanted him to come back.

Julia still kept quiet, she continued to drive until they all got home. "I'm going to run inside, you go and sit in the living room with him and try to take his mind off it...hopefully he forgot" She parked the car and took the keys, quickly going inside the house and locking herself in her room. Paul poked at John, trying to wake him. He kind of liked the backseat, it was nice and quiet...hot but quiet.

He slowly started to wake up. "Where did my mom go Paul?" He rubbed his eyes. He opened the door, swaying a bit since he couldn't see anything. "Paul..did she tell you why dad left?" He got out of the car and turned around to look at him. 

He closed the car door after getting out and looked at John "No, she didn't." He came around to the other side and took John's hand and walked towards the house "She's busy right now, let's go in the living room..no one else is home." 

"Are we going to make out?" He giggled, holding Paul's hand. "I hope she walks in on us getting it on." He spanked Paul's butt and giggled again. He opened the door and stumbled inside. 

Paul smirked, rolling his eyes. "Shh, silly." He walked into the living room and laid down on the floor, he ran his hand through his hair. "Euh, I still have chlorine in my hair...i need a shower." 

"Take a shower, I promise I'll stay right here." He kissed his cheek and sat on the floor. 

Paul stared at him "What about your mother?" He didn't know John had a sexual fascination with his mother. He turned and walked towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way. 

"My mother is hot." He giggled and got up to walk to the kitchen, fixing some tea. He started to look around for his mom to ask her where dad was again. 

Paul saw John looking for his mother and came back grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bathroom with him. "You're taking a shower with me, you have chlorine in your hair too." He stripped and turned on the water, checking the temperature every few seconds. 

"But but..but Paulie I need to know that my mom is alright." He pouted. "I'm not showering, you can't make me shower Paul!" He put his head against the door. "Did I upset my mom?"

"You didn't, she's busy right now..don't worry John." He patted his back, "Now come on I'm all naked already, just get in the shower with me."

He huffed and started to take his shirt off, realizing he took off his shirt. He took off his pants and underwear. He looked at himself in the mirror. He walked towards the tub.

Paul looked at John and smiled, "I love your body." He trailed a finger down his chest, "Don't let anyone tell you that you're body isn't good enough, because frankly, I think it's fantastic."

John giggled and smiled at Paul, kissing him gently. "Mm thanks babe."

John then kissed Paul's lips softly, cupping his cheeks as his eyes slowly closed. He let everything slip away from his mind. He only wanted to be with Paul.

Rolling his eyes, Paul got in with him and let the hot water run down his back. He looked John up and down and pulled him to his lips, kissing him hard.

He moaned and kissed him softly, cupping his cheeks. "What about my mom? Won't she hear us?" That was one of the most things he could possibly be more embarrassed about.

"Not if we be quiet" He smirked, running his hands up Johns back. Paul let his hand take hold of Johns cock, proceeding to kiss him, he slowly started to"Not if we be quiet" He smirked, running his hands up Johns back. Paul let his hand take hold of Johns cock, proceeding to kiss him, he slowly started to move his hand.

He softly moaned into the kiss. "Mm Paul.." He whispered. "Mmm faster please!" He began to beg, it never took him long to feel pleasure.

Paul put his hand over Johns mouth, trying to quiet him down. "Shh, we can't have your mother hear." He took his hand off John"s length, "How are we going to do this?" Paul didn't want to hurt him accidentally. 

He turned around and put his hands on the wall. "Like this?" He turned his head to look at him. "My mom wouldn't do anything if she heard us. She thinks we're cute."

"If we're fucking? Of course she'll say something." He smacked John's butt "Don't be silly." Paul circled John's entrance with his finger, slowly pushing one in, then another; stretching him out to avoid hurting him. 

He giggled and moaned softly. "You know I can't be quiet, it's impossible for me to be." He felt Paul's finger enter him, he gasped and groaned. "Maybe she'll want to join us."

"John don't be weird, it's your mum after all...such a naughty boy." Paul thrusted his fingers in and out faster, leaning over to kiss John's neck. "Keep quiet" He pulled out his fingers and slowly pushed his member into John.

"She's seen me naked, I've seen her naked." He moaned even louder as he felt Paul start move inside of him. "Fuck.." He started to rub himself. "She's touched me before, and it was great." He smiled.

Paul's eyes widened, "Why'd she do that?" He wasn't even paying attention to fucking him, more so the fact that Julia did that to John, he was so confused.

"It was an accident, I shouldn't have said anything.." He covered his face. "We were dancing and we both had a little too much to drink.."

Paul patted John shoulder, "No..it's okay John, it's not like it was on purpose..it was an accident!" He pulled John to him, comforting him with his embrace. 

He hugged him back and put his head in his chest. "I'm sorry.." 

Paul hugged him back tightly, "Me either, let's finish cleaning up though." Paul grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed some out, plopping some soap onto Johns head then his. "Suds!" He laughed trying to lighten up the mood a bit.

He giggled and put the soap on his hand, blowing a bubble towards Paul. He then rubbed it all in his hair and then put it on Paul's face. "You look like a happy cloud!"

Paul laughed, "Not only do I look like a happy cloud, I also look like Father Christmas! Ho! Ho! Ho!" He chuckled and leant back to rinse the shampoo off his head and started to lather the soap into Johns hair.

John smiled and looked at him, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair too. He washed his body with soap and washed the soap off also.

After finishing their shower, they dried each other off and got dressed into clean clothes going out to play records for the rest of the night. THE END


End file.
